Temari Please Forgive Me
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Follow up to Poor Shikamaru. Naruto has team 10 accompany him to Suna. and things go from there with Shika and Temari.
1. Chapter 1

Lirin: okay this is the follow up to Poor Shikamaru. I wasn't going to do one but one of my friends is constantly demanding it. so here ya go Shigure.

Shika: i say it was fine as is. I'm too lazy to be in another of your stories.

Ino: Shikamaru be nice. Lirin is doing you a favor making this.

Shika: whatever. i'll be looking at the clouds if you need me.

Lirin: o-kay. so yeah Naruto is not mine and heres chapter 1 of 3.

* * *

Please Forgive Me Temari

Chapter 1

(Suna)

"Hey Temari has that lazy ass shown up yet to get the curse removed?" Kankurou asked over morning breakfast. He asked this everyday just to piss her off.

The kunoichi glared at her brother. It had been over a year since she last went to Konaha and put her little curse on Shikamaru and still he hasn't come to get it removed. Temari was losing all hope of seeing the Shadow nin again.

"I take the look as a 'no'." the puppet master nin commented.

"Damn right." she huffed. "I'm going for a walk. Take care of the dishes when you're done. And DO NOT break any."

"Yes ma'am."

Temari stomped out of the house just as Gaara was coming down. He had an unusual smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about baby bro?"

The Kazekage quickly changed his expression to a blank slate. "Its none of you business Kankurou. And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'baby bro'?"

"Sorry Gaa. But seriously what has you in a good mood? Is your fuck toy Hokage coming here or something?"

The sand master glared daggers at the puppet nin. "Never call Naruto my fuck toy again. And yes he is coming here if you must know. As for you, you'll be on a mission."

"Great." the puppet nin rolled his eyes. Gaara had gotten into a habit of sending him on missions whenever Naruto was coming for 'business'.

"I'm not hungry. Tell Temari I've gone to the office when she returns." Gaara left in a puff of sand before Kankurou could reply.

(Konaha)

It was a quiet afternoon in Konaha. Team 10 was, once again, at one of the many all-you-can-eat bars in the city. Choji pigging out like usual and Ino arguing with Shika about the neon sign again.

"Shikamaru I am sick of looking at the damn sign. Why don't you just go find Temari and have her remove it?"

"Too lazy."

"But you'll never have a girlfriend if its not removed."

"Don't want one."

"Are you…are you gay?" the comment made Choji choke on his pork bun.

"No. Just don't feel like tracking her down."

"You are so hopeless Shikamaru."

Just then the door burst open with a dirty blonde kunoichi there. Her blue eyes lit up spotting the trio. "I finally found you."

"Oh hi Lirin. Why are you looking for us?" Ino asked in her more pleasant tone.

"Lord Naruto wishes to see you all. Something about a mission with him."

The three jounin looked at each other. It was unlike Naruto to call upon them to join him on missions. He usually had Sakura, Sasuke and Sai occupancy him. Kakashi had been assigned to coach a new group of genin and could travel with them anymore.

"We should see what our leader wants." Ino finally stated.

"Its not like we have much of a choice. I just hope we're not going to far."

"Can we take the food with us?"

"Choji!"

(Hokage's Office)

"Bout time you three got here." Naruto greeted from behind a pile of paperwork on his desk.

"Its my fault Lord Hokage. I couldn't find them for a while." Lirin explained.

The blonde gave her a goofy grin. "Don't worry so much about it Lirin. I knew you would have found them. Plus I wasn't waiting too long."

"If you say so my lord. Now if you'll excuse me I have so papers to file." Naruto gave a curt nod and Lirin left the room.

"So why did you summon us?" Shika asked around a yawn.

The blond gave a devious smile to his friends. "This cant be good. Naruto what are you planning?" Ino asked slightly scared. He only gave that smile when he had something stupid planned.

"The four of us are going to Suna. And we leave today."

* * *

Lirin: thats all for now. **_3 reviews_** for the next chapter. not too much to ask for, right?

Shika: I still dont want to go to Suna. Dont make me go Lirin.

Lirin: too bad Shika. You're going. So get over it.

Shika/look of dread/ but I'll have to deal with Tamari.

Lirin: your point?

Shika: I dont want to.

Lirin: again too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Lirin : Sleepy. You guys can handle this.

Shika: wow the writter is lazier then me.

Ino: Shikamaru there are more important things to worry about.

Shika: Like what?

Choji: the lack of food we have.

Ino: no you bakas. my hair is completely frizzed. and im running out of hair products for it.

Naruto/vain pop/ guys this is enough of the bull. /three pairs of eyes look at the angry Hokage/ this is the second day of our trip and we've barely made it to the night rest stop. At this rate it will take a week before getting to Suna. Now get you're asses in motion and stop this bitching. im sick of listening to it.

Shika: o-kay. moving on now. Lirin does not own Naruto or anyone related to it. and thanks all who reviewed in our first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

(Suna)

"Gaara when is Naruto getting here?" Tem's impatience was finally getting the better of her. They had been near the gates all day waiting for the Hokage's arrival but saw no sign of him or his escorts.

" I wish I knew. It's not like him to take forever to get here. I hope nothing happened to them."

**(A/N: Kankurou is off in the Mist region)**

(With Naruto and them)

"_This is too bothersome."_ Shikamaru thought. It was the third day of travel and still Suna was not insight. "Shouldn't we be there by now?"

Naruto felt a vain pop in his head. Yes they _should_ be there by now but with all delays it was taking them forever. For one thing, Ino had to take extra time before leaving to get her hair perfect. And with the heat making it frizz it took much longer to get ready. Choji had a habit of delaying them at meal times. He insisted on having at least four servings and after that disappeared for a sometimes afterwards with stomach pains. Shika wasn't too much trouble, except for the fact he insisted on walking slow. It was annoying the blond that it took them this long.

Nightfall come when the group finally spotted the Sand Village. Naruto smiled to himself when he spotted two dark figures standing near the gates to greet them. He waved energetically to them.

"Come on guys we're here." Naruto dashed off to get to his lover.

"Finally a I can have a shower."

"Hope none of the restaurants are closed. I'm starving."

"_How did I get caught up with this group of misfits?" _Shika lazily strolled behind the three crazed nins.

(Temari's P.O.V.)

My eyes widen as I see who is accompanying the blonde. Part of me doesn't want to believe it. I'm finally starting to get over that lazy ass of a jounin and now he shows up here of all places. At least the curse I place on him is still holding strong.

I watch as the blond hugs my younger brother. Gaara seems to be so relieved that our guests have finally arrived. They whisper something to each other that I really don't need to know. I can take guesses from what I've heard from them in the past.

"Tem-chan how are you doing? I trust you remember my friends Shikamaru, Ino and Choji." He gives me his big goofy grin. And for some reason I can never glare when he does that. I think that's why he combines using the nickname I hate so much.

I put on a nice smile. "Good evening Lord Hokage. I hope you had a safe trip here."

"Oh come on Tem-chan, you know you don't have to be so formal with me. We're practically family after all." He wraps an arm around my shoulder almost as if he's drunk. But I think he's just a bit over tired.

Gaara notices my discomfort and decides do something about it. "Shall we head back to the Kazekage Mansion. I think you four need some rest and a hot bath if you'd like." Ino squeals making my ears feel like they're bleeding. "Temari would you mind showing Naruto's escorts around tomorrow?" I groan. A whole fucking day having to deal with this group. Someone shoot me now please.

"Not a problem." I give him a forced smile. In return I get one of his half smile thanks.

The Kazekage Mansion was buzzing with activity when the we arrived there. The maids were busy getting the guest rooms ready and drawing hot bathes for them too. I don't know why they didn't do this earlier. Gaara led Naruto off to his private wing leaving his me to deal with the other three.

"Okay guys, here's how tomorrow is planned." I paused waiting to get their attention. As soon as all eyes are on me I began the schedule. "We get up at 5:30 sharp and breakfast is at 6. From there I will show you around the town. After that my job is done. You'll can do what you want as long as you don't cause any trouble. You got that?" I was glaring at them as if daring for any complains. A smile graces my lips as everyone remained silent. "Good. Now go get some sleep."

(End P.O.V.)

(Shika's P.O.V.)

Temari left us standing in the lobby. It seems that she just wanted to get away from us, or more likely me. A few minutes later a maid come over and directed us to our rooms. I wasnt surprised to find mine was on the third floor at the end of the hallway.

Now I lay in my room thinking about what happened today after getting here. Temari was pissed. I could tell by the cold glances she gave me and the fact she did her best to avoid me. Damn I screwed this up big time. Now I've got to find a way to fix this mess. I need to let her know I care and I've changed my lazy ways. Okay maybe not yet. But I will if it means I can be with her.

Tomorrow my only mission is to win Temari over. No matter what it takes.

* * *

Temari: i cant believe Gaara and Naruto had planned something like this. How could they done this to me? 

Shika: done what?

Temari/evil glare/ nothing. just leave me alone. /storms away/

Shika: odd. but now i have more time to plot my plan. Okay readers i need help with this. Please review sending ideas on how to win Temari over. I hope at least 5 reviews will come to my aid. thank you for the help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lirin: **Gaara will you please release me from the sand bind now? the chapter is done.

**Gaara: **(busy kissing Naruto)

**Lirin:** sigh, guess I'm stuck for now. so sorry it took me a while to update. i just kind of lost all ideas i had for the story and gave up a little bit. but hey now we have chapter three and its not the last chapter. yeah this is turning out longer then i thought meh. more time to add in some Naru/Gaa shonen-ai

**Shikamaru:** you're rambling Lirin. Just tell them that you don't own Naruto and let them read the stinking installment already.

**Lirin:** enjoy.

**Chapter 3: Scheming **

"I can't believe we've been here almost a week and still Shika hasn't done anything to get Tem-chan to notice him." Naturo fumed as he plopped on the Kazekage's bed. Their whole idea seemed to be falling apart at the seams.

"Well having Temari avoiding anyplace he's at isn't helping either." Gaara admitted as he sat behind his koi and started to rub the blonde's shoulders.

"Think we should 'help' them out?" Gaara couldn't see it, but he knew that those crystal blue orbs he loved so much had a mischievous gleam to them.

"Fox what are you thinking? And will we be able to get away with it?"

Naruto turned to face the redhead with the biggest grin he could muster. "How do you feel about your sister getting kidnapped during the night?"

"Explain." Gaara's mint green eyes had a look of doubt about this plan, but still wanted to know what it all entailed.

"First we move Shika into a room near her's. I'm not sure what we'll tell him but whatever we'll get him moved over there. Then we disguise Crow as an enemy ninja and have Kan-kun control him and take Temari."

Gaara started to shake his head in disapproval of the idea. "She won't go for that. She's a light sleeper even the smallest tap will wake her and she'll attack."

"That's good. Cause once she cries out somehow we can have Crow throw a needle at her with a strong sleeping poison on it. She'll be out cold and Shika will know something is wrong." By the time Naruto finished explaining his plan he was even more thrilled about it then before.

"Do you think it will really work? What if he decides to just go back to sleep instead of chasing after her?" The whole thing had the Raccoon filled with more questions then hope about it.

"Well if I know Shikamaru like I think I do, he'll be jumping out his window in an instant chasing after them. Trust me Gaa, this will work out alright."

"If you say so Naruto. I just hope this will make my sister happy again."

"Well you know she's not going to be happy with us getting her kidnapped, but she will be once Shikamaru is finally with her. She might just forgive us without beating us up too much."

Gaara chuckled at his koi's goofy theory on the situation. "You might be right about that. But we can worry about that later. I want to get some sleep before the sun rises."

Naruto agreed to the idea and cuddled up under the blankets holding his Kazekage close. "Good night my love."

"Night fox."

XxXxXx

"Okay lazy ass it's about time you started to talk to her. I finally understand what my dad was trying to say all those years ago at the breakfast table, and now I have to stop being lazy and get something accomplished. But how am I going to do that?"

Shakamaru sat on his bed trying to plan ways to get Temari to talk to him, but nothing was working out. So with a heavy sigh he fell back on his pillows quickly fell asleep.

**XxXxXx**

The next morning Naruto and Gaara were able to catch up with Ino and Choji after Temari left on training drills. They all sat down for breakfast and during the meal, they informed the leaf nins of the plan. Shikamaru was still in bed catching up on sleep.

Ino gushed at how sweet it sounded and did her normal girlie giggling blabber making the three boys slightly regret cluing her in.

"So Ino," Naruto cut her off mid chatter, "you wouldn't mind telling Shika he's got to move rooms, would you?"

"Of course not. It's going to be..." she slowed as her mind caught up with her. Her face turned red. "Ah Naruto you tricked me into saying yes."

The blond only grinned. "Trick or not, you still said yes. Have fun getting him up."

**Lirin: **please review.


End file.
